Days
by anxiousgeek
Summary: So very cold. DrRoseJack
1. The First 11 Days

**Monday**

That first Monday it was cold. Icy cold.

The TARDIS was broken and the entire ship became a block of ice within 12 hours.

Rose didn't get out of bed, wrapped up in two duvets, with three hot water bottles, she cuddled up with the Doctor and Jack as they came and went, trying to fix the machine in the cold.

She felt warm though, in her little cocoon.

Especially when the Doctor held onto her so tightly when he got into the bed with her and when Jack insisted on being at least topless, to share their body heat.

**Tuesday.**

Tuesday Jack managed to get the TARDIS to leave the little bit of space they were stuck in and travel somewhere else.

Anywhere else.

Though that was still up to the TARDIS and they could only hope she choose somewhere warm.

The Doctor defrosted the door with his sonic screwdriver and led Rose and Jack outside.

It wasn't a tropical paradise, the sky was dull and there were fields upon fields but it was considerably warmer.

Rose threw her duvet off and settled on the grass.

"You can fix it right?"

The Doctor and Jack just looked at each other and shrugged.

**Wednesday.**

Wednesday saw Rose camped out in the fields of the unknown planet dressed in shorts and a bikini top.

The dull grey day had passed and the sun had come out, she'd woken up sweating under her duvet, the Doctor holding her tightly.

Jack had already been inside working on thawing out the TARDIS.

Now, on the horizon, she could see a second sun rising, squashing any hope they were on earth.

Shame, she thought, looks like Wales. She knew two suns meant trouble, once could be hot enough and it was just going to get worse.

"Is there any factor 15 inside?"

**Thursday.**

The heat hadn't affected the TARDIS at all.

It was scorching outside and freezing inside. Rose was covered from head to toe in sun lotion and wrapped in a duvet, sitting in the doorway of the TARDIS.

She started to feel weird around 10am.

The Doctor was coping nicely with both extremes. Jack preferred the cold but knew his limits.

She lost consciousness around six pm, slumping back into the control room and onto the ice floor.

The Doctor was at her side in an instant, lifting her into his arms and running into the depths of the TARDIS.

**Friday**

Rose woke up at noon, unable to move. She was wrapped up tightly in blankets and duvets. The Doctor was asleep by her side, one arm slung over her.

Her room still looked like the inside of a freezer.

"At last! You're awake." Jack said coming into the room. "Maybe the Doctor will be able to leave you and try and fix his ship."

"What happened?" She said hoarsely.

"Combination of sun stroke and hypothermia. Nearly killed you."

"Oh."

"You need water. I'll be back."

"I'll get it." The Doctor said getting up. "Then I'm going to fix this bloody machine."

**Saturday.**

"There's nothing wrong with her." The Doctor said. "She's doing this on purpose."

"But Rose could've died and I'm freezing my balls off."

"I know, but it's the only thing I can think of."

"Well…talk some sense into it."

"I tried last night. Ranted and swore and all sorts. I'm surprised you didn't hear me."

"I was with Rose, keeping her warm."

"Really?" The jealous tone made Jack laugh.

"I'm going outside. Get a little sun."

"A little sun. You're in as much danger as Rose. It doesn't get this hot on earth until it's about to be destroyed."

**Sunday.**

Rose woke up sweating again. The doctor holding her tightly, Jack spooned up behind him. The blankets and duvets were wrapped around them, covering them completely.

She wriggled out of the Doctors grasp and looked from under their warm cocoon. The room was still covered in ice, her breath misting before her.

She frowned, she was nice and warm but she needed the toilet badly. Slowly she got out her bed, taking a duvet with her and wrapping around her. She smiled at the large lump in her bed and stepped out of her room and in the warmth of the corridor.

"Er, Doctor?"

**Monday.**

The combination of hypothermia and sun stroke had left her weak and all she wanted to do was sleep.

Rest.

The TARDIS wouldn't let her.

Her bedroom was the only room left as ice. When she woke Jack and the Doctor, she left tem to work on the problem and went to find another bed to sleep in.

That room turned to ice too.

She was on her fourth attempt now, burying herself under a blanket in Jack's but already she could see her breath misting,

All of sudden the TARDIS had decided it didn't like her and she had no idea why.

**Tuesday**

The second Tuesday brought around the Doctor talking to the TARDIS again.

"Why don't you like her? You liked her before, what's changed? I got the impression that you really liked her. She hasn't got lost once. You let me get lost all the time."

As expected, he got no answer.

"Fine."

Rose walked into the silence, coughing. Sunburnt and tired.

"I'm sorry Rose."

"Where are we?"

"London."

"The TARDIS wants me to leave."

"I think so."

"Maybe I should."

"No!"

"She won't let me sleep. I can't stay in a room alone for more than an hour."

"Then you'll have to sleep with me."

**Wednesday**

They couldn't leave London. The TARDIS wouldn't let them.

Wouldn't let Rose.

She slept with the Doctor curled up around her again and she was beginning to love the feeling of his body pressed up against hers. The feeling of his arms holding her tightly.

She didn't want to go home. She didn't want to leave him.

The temperature in the room dropped suddenly, her breath misting again.

"Fucking hell." She said. "I'm not leaving." she yelled. The Doctor jerked awake.

"What's going on?" He asked, then saw ice creep up his bedroom wall.

"Bloody hell."

**Thursday**

"She's jealous."

"Jealous? Of Rose?" Jack didn't quite believe it.

"Rose can't stay in a room alone."

"So she wants you to herself?"

"Yes."

"What can we do? Talk sense into her!"

"I tried."

There was a loud thud as Rose dropped her rucksack onto the floor of the control room.

"I'm going."

"No!" Both men cried.

"You can't let this machine beat you so easily." Jack said.

"It's not easy. It's hard. But I'll be back, if she lets me."

She hefted up her rucksack and kissed the doctor on the cheek before leaving the TARDIS.


	2. Another 9 Days

**Friday**

She could hardly tell her mum that the TARDIS didn't like her but she couldn't think of anything good. She knew her mum would love for the Doctor to have messed up but in the end she settled on the TARDIS being broken.

And she'd come to visit while they were grounded.

"So where is he then? The Doctor?"

"Fixing the TARDIS."

"You just left 'im to it did you?"

"Of course." She almost choked on the words. "I don't know how to fix it do I? I did cooking for D.T."

"So you've really come to see me?"

"Yeah." The lie made her sick.

**Saturday.**

She didn't see Mickey.

He knew she was back, Jackie had told him when she'd been to the shops but he hadn't come around.

And she hadn't called him.

She didn't leave the flat, didn't want to. London didn't interest her. This planet at this time held no interest. Not without the Doctor. She wanted to be inside the TARDIS curled up with him, or flirting with Jack, before they decided on where they wanted to go next.

She almost didn't answer the door but she was glad she had.

Shireen and vodka could make any planet interesting.

**Sunday.**

She missed the Doctor, she missed Jack too, travelling, the TARDIS even.

She missed Eastenders and larger and her mums spag' bol'.

She did definitely not miss hangovers.

The Doctor hadn't slept since Wednesday night. His last night with Rose in his bed, in his arms. He had no idea he liked that so much.

He wasn't willing to leave. To give into the TARDIS.

Jack tinkered in the control room learning about the system as he went but as far as he knew that wasn't much you could do if the ship didn't like Rose anymore.

The question was why now?

**Monday.**

He was going out of his mind.

His usual cocky demeanour had all but vanished in a haze of worry.

He knew Rose had gone home but he didn't know if she was okay. If she was still weak from the hypothermia and sun stroke. If she missed him.

The Doctor hadn't slept in days and he had no idea if Time Lords suffered from exhaustion. Physically he was fine, a picture of perfect health until you looked into his eyes.

The desperation scared him.

"You need to sleep." He said.

The Doctor nodded and allowed himself to bed led to bed.

**Tuesday.**

The cold woke him around 3am on Tuesday. The Doctors bare chest was pressed against his own but any warmth he was getting from the other man was fading fast.

He groaned, this was familiar, this was happening again and if he had to hazard a guess he'd be the target this time.

Though he had even less of an idea as to why the TARDIS would hate him.

"Doctor." He said shaking him awake. "I have to go."

"What?" he sat up and when his breath misted jumped out of the bed.

"Why are you doing this to me!"

**Wednesday.**

She stared at Jack stood in her doorway. He gave her a grin.

"Going to invite me in?"

"What happened?"

"The TARDIS wants him to herself." He said walking past her into the flat. "You live here?"

"All my life." She said. "Is he okay?"

"No, he misses you."

"Mum, this is Jack." Rose said. "My mum Jackie."

"Nice to meet you." He shook her had quickly, smiling.

"And you Jack." Jackie said looking him up and down.

"I was telling mum how the TARDIS is broke so I can to visit."

"Well, the Doctor is still working on it. He's not stopping his work."

**Thursday.**

"It has a soul. It makes sense that it feels."

"Loves?"

"Probably."

He was in her bed, his arm around her and her head on his chest,.

"They've been together 900 years. He's had plenty of companions before you and me."

"I don't know Rose. I wish I did because while I enjoy being in your bed, I'd rather have the Doctor here as well."

"Me too."

He ran his hand down her back and up her top, stroking her skin softly.

"This will all be sorted out Rose." He told her. "We'll go home again."

"When did you start thinking of the TARDIS as home."

"I was thinking about him."

**Friday.**

He paced mostly. He had full control of the TARDIS now, though what he considered control was different now.

There was no more ice but no companions.

He could leave London but without Rose and Jack.

Rose had become very important to him. Vital to his sanity. Jack was slowly making his way into his being too, like they both belonged there.

But the TARDIS didn't like this, didn't want them there, didn't want to share him.

So paced. Wondering what to do. If there was a way to get them back. Or if he had to find new people to love.

If he could. If he was allowed.

**Saturday**

Jackie didn't understand the relationship between Rose and Jack.

They didn't kiss or touch but they sat very closely together. Shared her bed.

She didn't know what to tell Mickey about them when he finally came around to see her.

She didn't need to say anything when Jack came rushing into the flat, looking in every room and finding them making tea in the kitchen.

"Rose? Where's Rose?" He said. "Hey Mickey."

"She's in the shower." He nodded and left. "Jack!" They watched as he walked into the bathroom without hesitation to tell Rose the TARDIS had gone.


	3. The Next 7 Days

**Sunday**

He thought back two weeks. To the Monday everything went cold, to the Sunday before, trying to find a clue to what had changed. What had happened to make the TARDIS do something like this.

He sat in the chair at the main console, he had been for a couple of days. 900 years and this was the first time the TARDIS had been wasn't something his sonic screwdriver could fix.

He'd tried a heart to heart, which had been difficult considering the machine didn't speak.

He had to find an answer though because he'd found the two people he belonged with in this regeneration.

**Monday**

Two weeks had passed and the out-casted companions sat together on a bench looking over the spot where the TARDIS had once been.

Rose rested her head on Jack' shoulder, letting out a dejected sigh as someone walked their dog over the exact spot she'd left the TARDIS in.

"He'll come back for us?"

"Of course he will. Why wouldn't he? He needs us." Rose smiled. "He'll figure out what to do."

"I hope so. 21st centaury London is….boring."

"It has it's charm."

"For you. To me, it's home. I wasn't ready to come home.

"If he doesn't come back I'll get us out of here."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

**Tuesday**

He felt cold.

For the first time in he couldn't remember how long he felt cold.

He felt a familiar feeling too. Something he hadn't felt since he collapsed in the TARDIS after he'd lost everything.

This wasn't as intense but it was certainly familiar.

He took the TARDIS to that little corner of space that sat empty, looking at it through the screen in the console.

He hated these melancholy feelings, this….angst. He was 900 hundred not 19. He'd spent plenty of time in other forms brooding over loss. He couldn't, he wouldn't do it anymore.

But he could still drink.

**Wednesday.**

He was a Time Lord. He had two hearts and a high tolerance for alcohol from most planets.

The water on Lactalis however could knock him for six, so he headed there, planning to get absolutely slaughtered for a couple of days.

Or years.

Shame the TARDIS took him 100 years too late from his chosen time. He landed in the middle of the revolution started over the water shortage.

In fact, she planted him in the middle of one of the first riots.

The storming of the palace.

He ran straight into a cloaked figure who said one word to him before he took their hand and ran though the crowd.

"Help."

**Thursday**

They hadn't done anything together than share her bed. Share the warmth and hope but Thursday night she cried for the first time since all this had happened.

Jack was at a complete loss. Faced with an exhausted Doctor he had taken him to bed.

Already in bed with an emotional Rose he did the only thing he could think of.

He kissed her.

Gently, at first, it was supposed to be soothing. He could do sensitivity but Rose kissed him back fiercely.

They shared in angry, desperate sex, trying to consume each other completely so they could forget about him.

**Friday.**

Jackie sat them down on her sofa like naughty children.

She had questions.

Rose had been 'visiting' now for two weeks almost and it didn't quite sit right.

Jack had been here a week now.

But there was no sign of the Doctor and that wasn't normal. Not in this situation. Not for them.

The Doctor was everywhere. Got into everything.

So she wanted to know what was really going on.

"It hates you?"

"More or less."

"And he's left you here."

"Yes, but he'll be back. He wouldn't leave us here for good."

The look on Jackie's face said she wasn't so sure.

**Saturday**

They'd spent a couple of nights hidden in the cellar of an abandoned tavern, used by a resistance cell to house meetings.

Lyra was a royal, a princess no less, that had gotten involved with the very people trying to bring down her family.

The Doctor had though this was a little insane but had loved the idea too. It immediately threw the girl into trouble and that was really his sort of person.

While he sat huddled up he found he could forget for an entire minute at a time that he missed Rose and Jack like he missed Gallifrey.


	4. 8 More Days

**Sunday**

He was a little unsure about taking Lyra back to the TARDIS.

A little unsure about how it would react to the presence of another potential companion but he wasn't willing to leave the girl to the hands of the rioters during one of the bloodiest revolutions in the Universe's history.

She passed out the moment she saw the inside was bigger than the outside. He'd forgotten that Lactalisans were never the most technologically minded of planets.

He didn't think she'd last long. Which was a shame. Because she was nice enough.

He didn't think the TARDIS would mind if she left though.

**Monday**

They did nothing.

Jack didn't know what to think, what to do so he discovered day time tv and immersed himself with the bad soap operas during the day.

At night he filled his head with Rose. Her skin, her lips, everything.

Rose avoided everyone. Or at least tried to but it was hard to avoid her mum in such a small flat and reality was beating down on them. Jackie's jobseekers allowance would only go so far.

At night she let Jack overwhelm her and forgot about reality.

Forgot about the ache in her heart.

But she always cried herself to sleep.

**Tuesday**

It didn't feel right.

Lyra wandered around the TARDIS trying to take it all in but she was still having trouble accepting it all.

And they hadn't even left Lactalis yet, he didn't know what she'd make of that.

He was reluctant to leave, to take her with him. She was nice, asked plenty of questions, good questions but she wasn't Rose.

He knew he had to leave eventually but he hadn't resolved anything. He's come here to get drunk but had picked up another companion instead.

He didn't know what to make of that but had come to the conclusion the TARDIS was more sentient than she was letting on.

**Wednesday**

The TARDIS was treating Lyra like a princess. Like she had treated Rose in the very beginning, not letting her get lost, making her favourite areas bigger, making sure she always had hot water and towels.

Towels, there were towels everywhere for her. He wasn't sure how the TARDIS did that one, and he was sure the kitchen wasn't that big before.

He had to leave soon but he was holding back. Outside of the TARDIS the Lactalis riots were getting nastier and the cupboards were going to be empty soon. He didn't think he could pop down the Lactalis version of Morrisons for some shopping.

**Thursday**

Early 21st Centuary Earth was not one of his favourite places. It wasn't somewhere he'd spent a lot of time. So he wasn't sure how he was going to get him and Rose out of this time.

The level of technological and scientific ability was as ambiguous as a lot of the populations sexuality and he didn't like it.

He liked to know exactly what he was dealing with but everyone was so careful. So secretive.

Rose was falling apart in that _flat, _something he hadn't expected, hadn't been prepared for.

He needed to get her out of here. Even he could just jump ahead 50 years.

**Friday**

"You need to move on sweetheart." Jackie said sitting down nest to her. "Start going out with Shireen again, get a job."

"Mum…"

"You and Jack could get a flat. waiting list isn't that long. You could tell 'um your pregnant, get one even quicker then."

"Mum!"

"Rose you have to face facts."

"I can't just give up on him like that. He'll come back for us."

"It's been ages, he just dumped you here and left."

"He didn't dump me here. He didn't leave me! He didn't have a choice." She cried. "He'll be back!"

She ran out of the flat and didn't hear her mum call after her.

**Saturday**

Lyra made him leave.

She found him in the control room crying and she panicked, thinking he was hurt.

He was. Just not physically.

She made him tell her everything with a soft voice and a gentle hand, pulling him to his feet and wiping away his tears.

"If it hurts so much then you cannot just…you cannot be anywhere else."

He grinned at her then and she'd took a step back.

"You'll like Earth." he said. "Lots of water."

She smiled.

"Let us leave the Doctor. Fire up this…contraption."

"TARDIS." He reminded her and she nodded, the word going straight over her head.

**Sunday**

To try and normalise Rose's life again, Jackie invited most of the family around for Sunday dinner.

So she and Jack escaped to the street where they had left the TARDIS.

They sat on the bench together, Jack sat with some notes he had made on building a time ship, where to get materials and so on.

How was something he wasn't willing to touch on just yet.

Rose stared at the spot she'd last seen the TARDIS. On the pavement, surrounded by graffiti.

She felt sick.

Until she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Miss me?" The Doctor said grinning.


End file.
